Seishun's Position
by Artemis Tano
Summary: So basically, Seishun is now a girl, and has discovered something the princess has been trying to hide from her… After some incidents, alcohol, and stammering, Hakuei gets what she wants- her right hand (wo)man. More romance than smex, go to ch. 5 for that. NO UNDER 17s READING. Crack pairing, just for fun and a challenge. Review plz!
1. Cabinet

**Hey! Something wonderful happened yesterday- I got a REQUEST from someone! Yeah! It really happened! So it was pretty specific, but after reviewing the pairing, I decided to give it a shot. It was "Take two characters from Magi, genderswap one, and make some romantic yuri smex. The more obscure the characters, the better." That's from bananamonkey227, not on FanFiction but on-wait for it- Xbox live. Met him in a Naruto Storm 2 battle, and we struck up a conversation. Kudos to you for beating me with Tobi. Anyway, crack pairing, more romance then smex, Hakuei is… well, dominant, cause y'know… princess and her subordinate. So yeah. Anyways, crack pairing, new character behavior, genderswapped Seishun(he's now a girl). Some events were switched to make it more dramatic. You wanna skip some stuff and get to some smex, go ch 3. Enjoy!**

It started with the cabinet. More accurately, with the cabinet falling. Seishun, at her normal post in front of the princess's bedroom, saw it teeter and begin to fall- directly towards the oblivious Hakuei. Seishun let out a warning shout, running towards Hakuei. Gritting her teeth, she pushed the princess away and got on her knees, bracing her arms. The cabinet slammed into her back, making her shout and buckle under the weight. She gasped, panting, and cracked open her eyes. She immediately blushed, as she was inches away from the princess's face, their noses almost touching.

Hakuei was staring at her with a shocked expression, her face slightly red as well as she stared up at her bodyguard. "Seishun, what...what are you doing?" Seishun blinked, realizing she had been staring into the princess's eyes. "My apologies, m-my lady, I was simply...umm...looking…" she turned her head, shifting her arms.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why did you shove me and pin me down?" There was a shard of ice in her tone, something that made Seishun's blood freeze. She turned back, pushing the cabinet up slightly so she could pull away from the princess. "I beg your f-forgiveness milady, but I saw the cabinet falling, and you didn't seem to notice… I have acted rashly, I hope you'll f-forgive me…" she shifted her weight back, ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she pushed the cabinet onto its side. She stood and helped the princess stand, then immediately dropped down to her knees.

She pressed her forehead into the ground and repeated, "I beg of your forgiveness, I was not acting properly. I am prepared to accept any consequences for my actions." She heard a sigh from Hakuei and flinched, remembering how she hated the over-formality between her and her guard. "Seishun, it is alright. We need to be focusing on something else right now. Come," she said, gesturing towards her room. Seishun stood, wearing a confused expression.

She entered behind her princess, then stood off to the side of the room as Hakuei rummaged through a drawer. "Seishun, would you go fetch the water pail from outside?" Seishun nodded, turning to leave the room.

When she returned with the water pail, she saw that the princess had gotten out some rags and the medicinal alcohol they used for wounds. Understanding immediately, Seishun placed the water pail down and turned from the princess, waiting as she took her kimono off. "I'm done." she heard. She turned back around, keeping her eyes on the floor as she went to the water pail. She soaked one of the rags, and brought the water pail closer to the bed, where the princess was sitting. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, she began to softly clean the cuts on the princess's shoulder, making sure they didn't get infected.

She always hating the alcohol, as it made the princess flinch, and reminded her that she hadn't been able to protect her. As she applied the medicine, a soft hiss escaped the princess, making Seishun clench her fist. Next time, she thought. Next time, I WILL protect you, my lady. She finished quickly, grasping the pile of bandages by the bed. She began winding them around the princess's torso, quickly and tightly. She turned to throw out the old ones, but was stopped by Hakuei. "It's your turn now, Seishun." Seishun blinked, gawking at the princess. "B-But my lady, it w-wouldn't be fit for you to do that! I shouldn't be burdening you with my condition, I apologize for not being able to-" "Enough apologizing, Seishun. You need to re-bandage your wounds before you bleed to death, and I won't allow that to happen. And besides, if you were permitted to see me in some form of undress, are you implying that I am not allowed to look upon you?" Trapped, Seishun stuttered various answers, finding herself on the verge of panic.

Hakuei simply gestured for her to stand, then turned her back. Seishun began to slowly take the top of her kimono(or whatever he/she wears), knowing she was blushing like crazy. _Not permitted to look at me, what does she mean? Looking at me serves no form of-of pleasure or anything, was she just trying to guilt trip me? _She tucked the edges down, then knelt where she had been sitting before, her back to the princess. She heard the princess turn around and kneel behind her, her fingers finding the edge if the bandages across her back. As the princess began to unwind the bandages, Sei(lets just call her that, so much easier) tried to hold back her squirming, as she knew the princess wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable. The bandages fell off, and Sei quickly picked them up, placing them with the other dirty bandages.

The princess began patting down her back with the soaked cloth, getting the multiple wounds there, especially the on on her left side. She stopped, and placed a hand on Sei's shoulder. "Seishun, would you please lie down on your stomach? I believe it would be easier for me to finish treatment that way." "Of course, my lady." Sei replied. She shifted herself, lying down on her stomach and placing her arms by her side. She heard Hakuei tip the alcohol bottle and girtted her teeth as the burning started. At first, it was only the small arrow wounds, but they the time the princess got to her major wounds, Sei was gritting her teeth and curling her fingers into the carpet.

_Why must I act like such a weakling in front of the princess? _She wondered. "Seishun? May I ask you something?"

Seishun started, the hesitant question snapping her out of her thoughts. "O-Of course, my lady." "I-I wish to know if we are-are friends." Seishu raised her eyebrow, glad that the princess could not see her expression. "Friends? I...I am not sure I follow...I respect you, and will follow you wherever you go, my lady, but to lower yourself to my level like that-"

"Enough, Seishun! Stop with the remarks of stature, if not for my title, I would be outside, roaming around and doing what people my age should be doing, instead of sitting here, with politics clouding my head. Having a friend- it is something I-I- it is something I desire to have greatly." Seishun's mouth fell open, and she turned to stare at the princess, who had flushed red after her speech. "W-Well, if you desire it so, then… you have my loyalty, always, and now my friendship as well." Seishun said, shyly looking at the ground. "Wonderful." Hakuei said, and she splashed Seishun's back in alcohol, making her gasp and fist the carpet. Hakuei quickly re-wrapped Seishun's bandages, returning the alcohol to it's drawer. She then turned back to Seishun, who was half into her kimono. "Well, I believe it's almost time for dinner, is it not?" she said cheerfully. Seishun picked up her sword, nodding. "Shall we head to the dining hall, my lady?" Hakuei nodded, and the two of them set out, Sei three paces behind her master, Hakuei three paces in front of her friend. _That went well. _Hakuei thought. _I wonder… I wonder if I could ever figure out the right way to tell her…_

**Ta-da! Part 1- COMPLETE! Almost no romance whatsoever! I am just great at this, aren't I? Anyways, the next chapter will be Hakuei returning from dinner a bit… intoxicated, Seishun being forced to put her to bed. But Hakuei doesn't want to go to bed alone… No smex yet, sorry, but some teasing and a drunk princess, so… it shall be interesting… Oh yeah! Almost forgot, am taking requests now, but will only do pairings I support, and no yoai. Sorry.**


	2. Drunk

**Yo! I'm baaack! So, second chapter, Sei gets a surprise after she leads the drunk princess back to her quarters- Hakuei is too cold and lonely to sleep alone. I would feel bad for Seishun, but… I just can't… So yeah, crack pairing, a BUNCH of teasing in this chapter, smex in the next one, genderswapped Seishun(aka Sei) and for this chapter, Hakuei's crazy drunk. Oh the mischief I could do with that...**

Seishun grunted, setting the princess down in her bed. _Finally, _she thought. _I don't think I could've carried her much farther. _She let out a sigh, then began to pull the princess's shoes off. Walking over to the closet, she pulled out the princess's nightgown, then paused. Looking back at the princess, who seemed to be sound asleep, Seishun decided to put the nightgown back in the closet. _She's asleep anyways, and there's no way I could change her. _Just the thought of that made Seishun blush. She walked over to the edge of the princess's bed, pulling the covers over her.

A hand grabbed her arm, shocking her. "Seishun, it's _cold. _Just lay down for a bit." she tugged Seishun down onto the bed. Seishun stumbled over the edge, trying to push herself off the bed. "My lady, I don't think-" she was silenced by a hand going over her mouth, sushing her. "Shhhhh Seishun, just go to sleep." Seishun sighed, relenting and kneeling in the bed next to the princess. _She's more drunk than I realized. _She sat back on her knees, looking down at the grinning princess. "Seishun, I said I'm _cold. _Lie down next to me." Seishun started, leaning away from the princess. _Lay down next to her?_ _I shouldn't-I-I can't-if I did, I would-I have to be firm about this. _Taking a deep breath, Seishun pushed the princess's hand off of her.

"That wouldn't be proper, your highness. I-I cannot do that." Hakuei stared at her, her mouth slightly open. "Seishun. Lay down." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, one that gave Seishun shivers. She shook her head, avoiding the princess's gaze. "I-I cannot do that, m-my lady. It wouldn't be pro-prop-per…" she trailed off as the princess grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down, staring her in the eyes.

There was a look there that made Seishun wish she was anywhere else, a look that would've cowered a dragon. Quietly, Seishun layed down next to the princess, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She was sweating, and trying to calm the nervous tick in her eye. _S-She's gonna kill m-me- when she wakes up tomorrow-but she would've killed me now if I didn't- ohhhh man, what do I do? _Seishun shivered, feeling the princess's face next to hers and breathing on her neck.

She stiffened when she felt a nose press into her neck, followed by a head pressing against her shoulder. It pushed against her, and Seishun felt a hand claw at her arm. "Move…" Hakuei muttered, trying to push Seishun's arm up. Seishun reluctantly lifted her arm, stiffening when the princess immediately shifted closer to her. She pressed into Seishun's side, placing her head by her chest. Seishun sat frozen, not wanting to move. _Gods, why?... _she thought, trying to calm her breathing. _Of all the people to end up in THIS situation with, why… why did it have to be the princess? Of all the possible people… why the one person I can't tell my feelings to? _Seishun closed her eyes, lowering her arm onto the pillow.

She felt Hakuei's arm poke her side, then grunted as she poked harder. She suppressed a gasp as Hakuei managed to slide her arm under Seishun, placing the other over her stomach. Seishun stared up at the ceiling, trying to stop her blush from growing as the princess pressed up against her. She could feel her breathing, the arm across her stomach, even Hakuei's hair, which was partially draped over her arm. She tensed as Hakuei shifted her arm, turning in her daze. "Sei…" she muttered drowsily.

Seishun started, not used to hearing her name used that way. She almost answered, but decided not to disturb the princess's sleep. Her resolve was tempted again when Hakuei frowned in her sleep and said, "Sei...chan. Where…" _That's so- so- no, it's not alluring! Stop it, Seishun. _She told herself to calm down, taking a deep breath.

Seishun wheezed in surprised when something heavy landed on her stomach, knocking most of the wind out of her. She opened her eyes to see Hakuei lying over her stomach horizontally, her head almost coming off the bed. Seishun quickly grabbed the princess's shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Y-Your highness, you must be careful. If you fall, you could-" she never finished her sentence, as a hand came up and grabbed her ear.

"Ehhh? What was that? I can't hear you Seishun, WHAT was that?" Hakuei turned, standing on her knees- on top of Seishun's knees. She tugged Seishun's ear, leaning over to her. "Hey Seishun, you know what?" she said, slurring the last few words together. "W-What?" Seishun asked, trying to free her ear. "I'm still cold." Hakuei muttered, falling forwards as her eyes closed. Seishun gasped, trying to catch her shoulders.

Hakuei fell too fast, though, and Seishun ended up on her back, holding the princess up an inch above herself. Hakuei's legs were around hers, and she was almost sitting on Seishun's stomach. Hakuei opened her eyes slowly, staring Seishun down. Seishun found herself gaping, unable to look away from the princess's face. _S-So beautiful...why-no! Stop thinking that way! It's-it's dishonorable and wrong towards the princess! _Seishun mentally chided herself, trying to get up the nerve to tear her gaze away.

But she couldn't. There was something about the way she was staring at Seishun that made her heart speed up a bit, something she tried to deny. "Hey Sei. Why do ya look so red? I know, you know. I've known for a while, and to be honest..." Seishun started, almost dropping the princess. Hakuei half-closed her eyes, grinning suddenly. "I'm still so cold…" she muttered, and pushed Seishun's hands away, letting herself fall.

Seishun grunted, clenching her fists and going rigid as she felt the princess's full weight lay on top of her body, Hakuei's head right under hers. She bit down on her lip as she felt the princess's breath on her neck, just taunting her. _D-Does she really know? I mean, I didn't think I could hide it forever, but still… I wonder what she thinks about it… no, she couldn't like me back. She's probably going to be engauged to some prince or something. I know it can't be helped, so why… why do I feel almost jealous? _Seishun wondered, closing her eyes.

Letting out a sigh, she decided to simply let the princess have her way.

**Oh. Oh my god, ideas. So many, just SOOO many. Okay, leave a review saying what you want the next chapter to be- a two-part one where Seishun first takes a hit for Hakuei, then they admit their feelings and get all smexy when Hakuei is bandaging her(cause she saved Hakuei's life)? Or just them admitting stuff and smex? Cause they're both fun to write, but...drama… and it's so much fun torturing the loyal charac- I mean, involving them in non-canon events. Heh, heh, yeah… anyways, hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be out soon(I hope), plz review, yada yada yada. All dat stuff.**


	3. Battle

**Hey! I'm baaaack! Again! Anyways, so I kinda got impatient, so... time for drama! I changed some canon events here, no hate plz! I made Seishun awesome-er, and slightly changed the time of Aladdin's appearance. Anyways, crack pairing, gender swapped Seishun, slight storyline change, open to more requests, blah blah blah. WARNING- yuri s(m)ex in next chapter, this one is some violence and leads to the smex. No one under 17 read!**

Hakuei gritted her teeth, staring Ryosai down. She heard Seishun draw her swords even as the archers fired, but knew it was futile. She lowered her head, planning to at least go out with dignity. She waited for the arrows, the pain, but it didn't come. Instead, she heard clanging metal, sickening crunches, and an agonized grunt. She heard Ryosai yell, and the heavy footsteps of soldiers.

Confused, she raised her head to see a sight that horrified her- Seishun, bloody, battered, and with an arrow sticking through her leg, standing only feet in front of her, facing down a line of soldiers. "Stay h-here, Highness. Please." Hakuei stared, then gasped as Seishun charged forward, gritting her teeth. Hakuei tried to stand, but found herself forced down by a pair of hands. Gasping, she realized that some of the guards had snuck up behind them.

She grunted, struggling, but one of them whacked her head, dazing her. She slumped forwards, unable to move. She could see Seishun in front of her, fending off three people at once. There were still more, and Hakuei felt her despair grow as one of them slashed down Seishun's side. Seishun cried out, stumbling backwards and dropping one of her swords.

Gripping her right shoulder, she got up on one knee, staring angrily at _the_ army. "I will not let you hurt the princess!" She roared, attacking with her left arm. She knocked down two more guards before a voice from behind said "Enough." Hakuei turned in surprise, narrowing her eyes as she saw it was Ryosai. She grit her teeth as he brought his sword to her neck, leaving a small cut on her neck.

"Seishun! Stand down or she dies!" Ryosai announced. Seishun immediately froze, turning back to look at Hakuei. She dropped her sword, falling onto one knee. She heard Ryosai laugh and say, "Kill her." Hakuei started, looking up at him, expecting to see a sword coming down towards her head. But instead, she saw an archer nod and take aim, pointing straight at Seishun. "No!" Hakuei yelled, realizing Ryosai's intent.

She turned to Seishun, but a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from warning Seishun. She could only watch as Seishun stood slowly, her back to Hakuei. The archer leased the arrow, and Hakuei found that she couldn't look away as it impaled Seishun through the stomach. "SEISHUN!" Hakuei tried to scream, but it was muffled through the guard's hand.

Seishun staggered a bit, her left hand coming up to grasp the arrow shaft. She turned slightly, facing Hakuei. Blood was leaking slowly from her mouth, and tears were making their way down her face, mixing with the blood. Hakuei could only stare as Seishun grinned sadly and tumbled backwards, her eyes closing. Hakuei closed her eyes, her vision beginning to blur.

She heard a loud noise, followed by chanting and explosions. She felt the wind rush around her, and the guards were thrown off. As soon as they were gone, Hakuei tried to stand, feeling support from her side. She opened her eyes to see Aladdin standing there, with Ugo by where the army used to be. She didn't try to process the information, just turned to where Seishun lay. She hurried over to her, Aladdin supporting her.

She dropped to her knees, placing her hands on Seishun's shoulder. "Seishun... Seishun, please... please wake up..." Even as she pleaded, she knew it was useless. A hand came down on her shoulder, and she turned to find Aladdin standing there, cane(the stick he got from Baba) outstretched. Light glowed around Seishun, and the Rukh spiraled downwards, surrounding her. The arrow in her stomach disappeared, and the wound began leaking blood.

Seishun's eyes shot open, then half-closed. "Where...what h-happened?" She muttered weakly. "Seishun!" Hakuei exclaimed in surprise. She turned towards Aladdin, bowing her head. "Thank you, thank you Aladdin! If you hadn't come..." She turned back to Seishun, trying to stop the tears leaking from her eyes. She leaned over her guard, clasping the front of her robe. She began to sob into Seishun's neck, unable to stop.

She felt a hand on her arm, weakly squeezing it. "Princ-cess, I... I c-c-couldn't protect y-you, forgive m-me..." Seishun stammered, her vision darkening. Hakuei sat up, looking down at Seishun angrily. "Baka! You can't do everything on your own, no one can! This is all Ryosai's fault, and you did more than I would've ever asked of you. Seishun, you're-you're my friend! I-I won't allow you to die!" Hakuei cried, feeling tears run down her chin and onto her hand.

She placed her head on her hands, which were fisting the fabric of Seishun's shirt. She felt a hand rest on top of her head, and continued to sob as it ran through her hair. She knew Seishun loved her, as she would never have dared to touch the princess like that before. She felt the hand go slack, and knew Seishun had fallen unconscious.

Leaning back on her heels, she wiped her tears off and stood shakily. She looked over at Aladdin, who was smiling cheerfully at her. "Princess, you love her, don't you?" Hakuei opened her mouth, then looked over at Seishun. She smiled sadly, wiping away fresh tears. "Yes. I-I do!" She said, finally admitting it to herself. "Then tell her. I can tell she's all torn up inside. The Rukh came to her aid with little guidance from me- she had been praying to them for months, wishing you well whenever you went out. She loves you, Princess."

Hakuei looked over at Aladdin, then down at Seishun. "Prayed for me?" She wondered aloud. The realization hit her- all the times Seishun had blushed when they were closed, her unwavering loyalty, the way she seemed so lit up by praise, always apologizing for little things...Hakuei fell to her knees again, kneeling by Seishun's side.

"Aladdin...I need a favor. Please...can you take us back to the camp?" Aladdin smiled, nodding. Within minutes, Hakuei was carrying Seishun through the camp, past all the surprised guards. She found their room, and gently laid Seishun down on the bed. Placing a board across the door(their way of locking it in temp camps), she turned back to Seishun. She steeled her nerves, than began taking Seishun's kimono off.

She got it mostly off, but had to cut away the section around her leg where the arrow was stuck. Now left in her undergarments, Seishun's injuries looked more serious. Hakuei found herself tearing up again as she tried to imagine what Seishun was thinking of when she charged the army. Pushing away the thoughts, she brought out the medical knife and thanked kami that Seishun was asleep.

Taking a deep breath, she sliced the arrow shaft in half, gripping the other end tightly. As she cut it down again, she felt it begin to slide. Cutting it close to the skin, she finally yanked it down and out of Seishun's leg. Checking to make sure the wood hadn't splintered in her leg, Hakuei quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound, draping a towel over Seishun's lower half.

Hakuei treated Seishun's less serious injuries, leaving the arrow and stab wounds for last. She finished cleaning them with water, then hesitantly took out the alcohol. She covered a cloth with it, then began wiping down Seishun's wounds. She stopped when she heard a moan from Seishun, realizing she must've woken up. She quickly applied some more alcohol, hoping to finish before Seishun really woke up.

She finally stopped, relieved to be done. She could hear Seishun gasping, and felt a surge of guilt. Putting that aside, she bent over Seishun, careful not to touch her yet. "Seishun? Can you hear me?" She asked softly. Seishun turned her head towards the princess, her eyes clouded with exhaustion. "H-Highness? W-Wha-I d-don't-" she clawed weakly at her stomach, panting. "S-So c-cold, where-my clothes-" Seishun's brain finished restarting, and she realized she was almost naked in front of the princess.

She strained, trying to sit up, but Hakuei gently pushed her back down. "Stay still, Seishun. You-You're still very weak, and hurt. You saved me, but now-now you're in so much pain, and I can't-" she was cut off by Seishun's hand finding her shoulder and managing to squeeze it lightly. "Princess, it's not y-your fault. I was careless, and let my...emotions get the better of m-me. I'm s-sorry..."

She trailed off as she noticed Hakuei's expression- a mix of sadness and guilt. "Y-Your highness? What's wrong?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound panicked. Hakuei looked down, her shoulders trembling. She suddenly stood, casting Seishun's hand off. She got the blanket from the floor, then kicked her shoes off.

Sitting on the bed, she threw the blanket over Seishun, then slid under it herself. She carefully turned Seishun away from her, then scooted closer to her. Before Seishun could say anything, she felt the princess's arms wrap around her, her head finding rest under Hakuei's neck. She blushed as Hakuei tightened her grip, pressing up against her back. Seishun wasn't cold anymore, but now she was overheating.

"P-Princess, I-w-what-" Seishun was at a loss for words, especially after Hakuei silenced her, breathing down on top of her head. She finally just stared at the wall, trying not to pass out from shock. Her nerves were shot, and her legs felt like lead, but somehow this contact was comforting. The Princess's body was warm against hers, and Seishun could help but relax slightly against her. Closing her eyes, she wished that she would wake up tomorrow, that this wasn't a dream.

'**Ta-da! Oh man, this chapter-this chapter... Anyways, hope you guys have enjoyed so far, I have loved writing this. I really like side characters, because since you know so little abut them, you can make up so much. It's FUN. Besides that, next chapter will have some smex after a confession or two, and will basically be very...interesting. Heh he heh... Hakuei will be dominant, with Seishun all...nervous and servent-y. Enjoy!'**


	4. Admissions

**Yo! Who's ready for the smex I promised? Yep! I've decided that this is now one of my fav crack/gender swapped pairings, one that deserves to go out with a bang. So to recap, Seishun saved Hakuei's life, nearly died in the process, Hakuei realized that she loves Seishun, and now they're both sleeping in bed together, Hakuei cuddling her from behind so she's not cold. More romance in this then smex, but... Heh. Heh heh heh heh heh... Let the sadistical-ness begin!**

Seishun blinked, wondering why the room was so warm. She tried to stretch her legs, only to stop and hiss softly as her thigh burned angrily. _That's right- the battle-Ryosai-my wounds-and then the Princess-but that means- _Her mind whirred, trying to recollect what had happened yesterday. Slowly, she turned her head to look upwards.

Resting on her head was Hakuei's chin, her arms wrapped around Seishun almost protectively. Seishun turned redder than a Fanalis's hair when she realized that her head was pressed into the middle of Hakuei's chest and _not_ a pillow. She tried to wiggle out of the grip, but stopped when a hand tapped her forehead.

Looking up, she saw dark blue eyes looking at her curiously, her expression completely neutral. "Good morning, Seishun. I trust you slept well?" she asked, deceptively calm. Seishun looked down, trying to hide her blush. "Y-Yes, I did, t-thank you Highness. And you?" she stammered, feeling Hakuei's arms pull her closer.

"Oh yes, I slept rather well. However, I am still rather tired, and I'm not quite sure I should move you yet, as it is rather cold." Seishun froze, wondering if she heard that right. Hakuei tilted her chin up, looking down into her startled eyes. "Is that a problem, Seishun?" There was a subtle edge to the tone, one that puzzled Seishun. Quickly she shook her head, trying to pull her head back down.

"N-No, no p-problem at all..." She trailed off as her head was turned with the rest of her body so she was facing the princess. Hakuei smiled down at Seishun, repositioning her arms. "Relax, Seishun. I promise I won't bite." She pulled Seishun closer, pressing the bluenette's head into her neck. She could feel the tension in Seishun's back as shifted her hands up to her shoulders.

She found herself fingering Seishun's hair, working out some kinks in her ponytail. Seishun lifted her head slightly, looking up into Hakuei's face. _She's so concentrated...it's funny, and kind of cute... _Seishun thought. She started as Hakuei began to tug on her hairband, loosening her ponytail. "P-Princess?" She asked, shocked.

"Just let it happen, Seishun." She murmered, working the hair loose. Seishun just whimpered and complied, crossing her arms around her stomach. Hakuei raked her fingers through Seishun's hair, laying it out on the bed. She began to finger comb it, admiring the soft texture and color. _Come one, Seishun, do something already! I was pretty sure you liked me back...was I wrong? _Hakuei thought.

She growled in frustration and Seishun stiffened in surprise, having never heard something so feral come from the princess. She pulled back, trying to shrink down. Hakuei noticed and sighed, taking her hands out of Seishun's hair and placing them on her shoulders. _I have to tell her. She's obviously confused, and I can't stand it anymore. _Hakuei made up her mind, taking a deep breath.

"Seishun. I...I need to ask you something. I need full honesty here, not matter how...awkward it may be. Do you understand?" Seishun blinked, looking up at the princess. Hakuei was observing the wall behind them, not meeting Seishun's gaze. "I... Of course, my lady." Hakuei nodded, still not looking Seishun in the eyes. Her grip on Seishun's shoulder tightened, and she breathed out heavily, trying to slow her pulse.

"Seishun...Do you...like me?" She asked softly. Seishun went rigid under her touch, staring at Hakuei's shoulder intently. Her blood roared in her ears, and she found her vision blurring slightly. Hakuei resisted the urge to look down, feeling Seishun tremble. She nearly jumped out of her skin when hands grabbed her arms, soft and shaking.

She looked down to see Seishun bury her face into her neck, her hands clamped down on Hakuei's wrist. "H-How?" She sobbed, shocking Hakuei again. "I thought-I though you didn't-know- how did you f-find out? I didn't want you to know, b-because now-now I just put you in a b-bad position, and I know you c-could never like some l-like me, I'm not royalty, and plus I'm a _girl_, that doesn't just-doesn't just-" Hakuei broke Seishun's grip and pulled her upwards, placing her forehead against the other girl's.

"Seishun, I've known for a while. Ever since that day a few months ago-and the cabinet incident-and yesterday, when you almost died just to protect me. Seishun, I'd rather have actual love over some arranged marriage, be it with a man or woman. In this case, I'd rather have it with-with you." she said, brushing the tears off of Seishun's face.

Seishun sniffed, searching Hakuei's eyes as she the princess kept stroking her cheek, slowly calming her. "Do you get what I mean, Seishun?" Hakuei whispered, blinking back her own tears. "I-I think s-so, but-" Seishun stopped, cowering as Hakuei narrowed her eyes. "No buts, Seishun. I will make you sure if I have to. I'm breaking my promise from earlier." She growled into Seishun's ear, making her hair stand on end. She gently turned Seishun's head to the side, still cupping her face in one palm.

She pressed her nose into Seishun's neck, blowing softly. Seishun shuddered at the odd feeling, goosebumps running down her arms. Hakuei decided to go faster, and started kissing Seishun's neck lightly. The soft moans she got made her spine tingle, encouraging her. She felt her own hands shake for some reason when she started rubbed down the other side of Seishun's neck, getting the top of her shoulder. Another moan made its way out of Seishun's mouth as Hakuei grew braver and scraped her teeth over Seishun's neck.

_Damn, I really want this, Hakuei thought. No. Not this. I want her. _She did it again, harder, then pulled back after Seishun whimpered. "Seishun, I-I need to know that you're okay with this. I'm not going to-to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, just-just _please_ tell me." She licked under Seishun's ear, breathlessly writing for an answer. Seishun whimpered as Hakuei's tongue went around her ear, sending an odd feeling down to her stomach. She started panting as Hakuei went back to her neck, brushing her fingers along one side and her tongue along the other.

She felt her cheeks heat up more as she moaned, unable to stop herself. "M-My lady, don't- you can- if you w-want- aghh- I don't know if I c-can help you, but- d-don't s-stop!" Her voice rose higher as she threw her head back, pressing up against Hakuei. Hakuei growled in triumph and moved Seishun's head to the side again, pushing her shoulder down. Licking her lips, she finally bit down on Seishun's neck-_HARD_.

Seishun shrieked, her muscles all tensing at once. Hakuei felt a little guilty, as she had broken through the skin and could taste blood. She didn't want to cause Seishun any more pain, but feeling her shaking body pressed up against hers motivated her to save those thoughts for later.

She unclenched her jaw, making Seishun moan as she ran her tongue over the soon-to-be scars. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and smiled down at the panting Seishun, running her tongue over her lips. Seishun suddenly looked away, making Hakuei raise an eyebrow. Running a finger up Seishun's arm, she got her attention back fast. "What are you thinking about, Seishun? Nothing naughty, I hope."

She bit back a laugh as Seishun's face regained its deep blush, watching her eyes turn back toward Hakuei, panicking. "I-I wasn't! I s-swear it..." She trailed off as Hakuei leaned down, placing the tip of her nose by Seishun's. "I can't say I wasn't." she muttered softly, her grin creeping back onto her face. Seishun instantly gasped, trying to pull her head back. "L-Lady Hakuei!?" She exclaimed, her eyes full of fear. Fear and something...else. Hakuei didn't know what it was, but she suspected it was a good sign.

"Well, I was just thinking of running my tongue along the inside of your mouth, but then I started think, what should my hands do in the meantime?" She placed the aforementioned hands on the small of Seishun's back, pushing her head back under her chin. "And then I thought, well, I could have them just run along her sides for a bit, maybe circle around, or even make an oval of sorts."

Her hands copied her words, going up to her arms before coming down to her hips, then lightly passing over her stomach. Hakuei watched with a smirk as Seishun's screwed her eyes up tightly, her mouth wavering as small noises she couldn't quite describe escaped. She began rubbing along her stomach, shifting her hand to Seishun's thigh after reaching it.

Seishun was quivering in her grip, whether from fear or anticipation, no one could tell. Hakuei pulled Seishun's uninjured (left) leg towards her slightly, feeling the skin radiate warmth. She pressed her face up against Seishun's, blowing softly to get her attention. When Seishun opened her eyes, Hakuei's smirk diminished slightly. There was mostly fear there, longing as well, but it was dominated by fear.

"Seishun..." Hakuei trailed off, bringing her hand up to Seishun's face. Seishun looked down, closing her eyes again. "L-Lady Hakuei, I'm sorry, I just- I don't have any ex-experience with this sort of thing, s-so I'm nervous, and I d-don't mean to push you off, but I just-I'm not worthy enough of a-all this attention." Seishun buried her face in Hakuei's shoulder, feeling tears burn in the corner of her eyes.

She felt a hand grab her hair, fisting it roughly. She choked as she was pulled upwards, Hakuei staring her down. Before she could make any sort of noise, Hakuei pulled her closer and kissed her full on the mouth, shocking her to her core. She could only stare at first, but then relaxed into it. Hakuei somehow slipped her tongue into Seishun's mouth, pressing her head down as she dominated quickly.

She moaned, feeling the princess turn into a sitting position as she pressed down harder. She broke the kiss and leaned her head back as Hakuei straddled her, accidentally brushing her arrow wound. "I'm sorry, Seishun, I didn't-" she was cut off by a frantic kiss from the girl below her, Seishun's hands clutching her collar. Hakuei tightened her grip on Seishun's hair, then took control of the kiss again.

She trailed her other hand down Seishun's shoulder and upper torso, reaching her stomach. She trailed her fingers around the skin, careful to avoid the arrow wound. Hakuei broke the kiss, finding herself short of breath and sweaty. Realizing she was still fully dressed, she began to untie the sash holding her kimono on. Seishun immediately noticed, eyes widening in surprise before she turned away blushing.

Hakuei suppressed a giggle as Seishun turned redder, the princess's underwear being rather… _daring__. _"You never _have _done this before then, Sei?" Seishun shook her head, still not looking the princess in the eye. "No matter. I will simply have to teach you." She leaned back down, catching the side of Seishun's jaw and trailing kisses down. Seishun groaned as the princess went lower, right under her collarbone.

Seishun suddenly stopped, placing her hand on Hakuei's shoulder. Puzzled, she watched as Seishun shifted slightly to look down towards their feet. "L-Lady Hakuei, your leg!" Seishun cried. The wound from the battle hadn't been bandaged, and the tissue over it had torn and was bleeding heavily. Hakuei rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow at Seishun. "I am aware that I am bleeding, Seishun. However, I believe I have more pressing matters to deal with, such as your _lessons." _Seishun tried to push the princess off, but barely managed to make her budge an inch.

"Lady Hakuei, please, we _must _bandage that before it becomes worse! We can't just leave it like it is!" Seishun struggled to get Hakuei off of her, wincing when her arm was pinned down. "Seishun, I said I would do it afterwards. Besides, the only bandages we have left are the ones that you're wearing. So, could you remove them for me?" Seishun paused, mouth opening and closing several times.

Hakuei laughed, knowing Seishun would eventually submit to her sense of duty and- "I c-can't." Hakuei stopped, looking down at Seishun in shock. "What?" "I-I can't take my bandages off. It's not that I don't want to- I do want to h-help you- but I actually cannot get them off." Hakuei tried to swallow her sudden burst of laughter as she saw the embarrassed look on Seishun's face. She pulled Seishun up into a sitting position, then placed her against the wall.

She began to unravel the bandages around Seishun's thigh, where the blood hadn't spread. She propped Seishun's leg on her own, and made sure to brush up her leg with her hand as often as she could. By the time she was done, the color of Seishun's eyes had darkened significantly, which was a victory for Hakuei. Seishun's hands were twitching slightly as Hakuei scooted up to her, placing the bandages in her hand. She took her leg and stretched it out across Seishun's lap, raising an eyebrow.

"Well?" she said mockingly. Seishun bit her lip and shook her head quickly, gently taking the princess's leg and pulling it closer. She began to wrap the bandages around the princess's leg, trying to keep her hands steady. Hakuei leaned against Seishun as she finished, tying it off and tucking the edge under the wrap. As soon as she finished, Hakuei stood on her knees and turned to face Seishun.

"Ready for your lesson?" she said. Seishun looked to the side, fidgeting with her hands. "W-Wouldn't it be best if we did this- later? In the evening, perhaps?" Hakuei raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on either side of Seishun's head. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Seishun nodded quickly, her eyes flickering to the princess then back to the empty space.

"Well, in the meantime…" she crawled closer to Seishun and sat on her lap, knees on either side of her hips. Hakuei leaned forwards, taking Seishun's hands in her own. "I can still torture you till you pass out, right?" she began kissing down Seishun's neck as she placed her hands on her bare sides. Seishun moaned as Hakuei started licking as well, sending jolts through her nerves.

_Kami, at this rate, I'm gonna die before tonight! _Seishun thought as Hakuei began to run her fingers through her hair.

**Yeah! I know, I know- plz don't hate me! I promised smex, I'm sorry, but this was getting really long, and I wanted some romance, and I SWEAR ON MY DOG THERE WILL BE SMEX IN DA NEXT CHAPTER. And I love my dog, so it SHALL be there. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, open to requests, see ya later!**


	5. Lessons

**Konichiwa! I'm back, with another chapter! Yay! This may actually be my longest story ever- maybe it's because of the romance. Most of my others are just... eh heh heh... well... anyways... this MAY be the last chapter, still not sure. I've got into this Japanese comedy about this girl that disguises herself as a guy and sneaks into a guy's high school to repay a debt to him. It's hilarious and interesting, and pretty emotional too. Japan is freakin awesome! ANyways, normal warnings here- crack pairing, one gender swapped, yuri(girlxgirl), heavy on smex this chapter, NO UNDER 17s ALLOWED PLZ, and enjoy!**

Seishun grunted as Hakuei elbowed her in the stomach, waking her from her dream. "Good evening, Sei." Seishun rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up, only to be shoved back down by a rough hand. Fingers began trailing small patterns along her collarbone, and warm breath was tickling her neck. "Are you tired, Seishun? I honestly didn't think I had worked you _that _hard," Hakuei muttered. Seishun turned pink and avoided the princess's eyes, taking interest in staring at the ceiling.

"I-I'm not tired, milady, I simply- had an odd dream. I'm still r-ready for those... _lessons _you m-mentioned." Seishu said, going from pink to crimson. Hakuei grinned and crawled a bit higher, placing her nose on Seishun's. "What, was I in your dream?" Seishun's panic gave the answer away. "Ohhh, how _naughty _of you, Seishun. Were you fantascising about me losing control. Or... did you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seishun somehow managed to blush harder, and scooted backwards until her head hit the wall. Seizing the chance, Hakuei crawled back over her, sitting on her lap and straddling her. She leaned forwards, pressing up against Seishun, who tried craning her head away. "Why are you still so afraid of me, Sei? If you must know, I may have taken a sip of sake, but my wits are still about me- just not all of my sense. Here I was, thinking that after I made my mark on you and left some memories, we could have some _real _fun."

The hair along Seishun's spine rose at the words, and she closed her eyes while shivers wracked her body. Hakuei tilted her chin up with a finger, forcing Seishun to look her in the eyes. "Seishun. I _know_ you want this. You-you want me. I, princess of the Kou Empire, am offering myself to you. Dammit Seishun, I know you like me, don't make me have to order you to do this! I will if I have to, but-" she let her head drop, taking a deep breath.

Seishun's heart stopped. The princess seemed so sad, so vunerable... it was so unlike her normal calm, the unshakeable warrior she was in the castle and on the battlefield. Seishun placed her hands on the princess's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Princess, I... I'm sorry. You're right, I do want-want this, but I'm just afraid you won't like me as a... partner, to say... you may of course, ha-have your-way with me, I-" she stopped when a hand struck her across the face, then grabbed her hair again.

She blinked as she was pressed back in a kiss, having been prepared to be beaten. She squeaked slightly as a hand grabbed her chest, which was now devoid of wrappings. _How did that... _Seishun moaned slightly as the hand squeezed, almost massaging her. Hakuei pulled back, a look of determination on her face. Her eyes were considerably darker, and there was a flame burning within them, a look that frightened and pleased Seishun. "I'm going to teach you exactly what to do, Seishun. I'll show you on you, and you try it on me afterwards, _deal?" _she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Seishun nodded, whimpering as the hand squeezed harder, then pulled off. It trailed down, skipping over her stomach and finding her underwear. Pushing Seishun back with her torso, Hakuei managed to slip her underwear off, making Seishun shiver under her grip. Hakuei kissed her quickly as she shoved her onto her back, still straddling her stomach. She broke off, and used one hand to pin Seishun's hand on her ribs. The other hand rested on Seishun's thigh, rubbing at the tension in her muscles.

"Pay attention, Seishun," the princess said in a voice that could only be described as a hiss. "Your lessons are starting." Hakuei bent over and licked her guard's neck, planting small kisses on a downwards trail. Seishun struggled a bit when Hakuei's head neared her chest, but quickly submitted after a squeeze to the leg and a firm look. She still trembled as Hakuei dragged her tongue around, doing a lazy figure eight. Seishun grunted as Hakuei scraped her tongue over her right breast, leaving a trail across her chest.

Seishun tried to arch her back as Hakuei locked eyes with her, bringing her mouth over Seishun's chest. She bit down slightly, earning a muffled moan from her guard. She scraped her tongue across Seishun's nipple, earning another moan. She tightened her grip on Seishun's thigh, predicting bruises. She pulled her mouth of Seishun's chest, licking her lips. She leaned towards Seishun's ear, shifting her hand up higher. She grinned as Seishun's breath hitched, feeling her chest scrape against her stomach.

"You're reactions are so cute, Sei-chan. I wonder what you would taste like…" Hakuei grinned as Seishun began stammering: "W-What? S-Sei-c-chan? I-I don't- taste- what d-does 'taste like' m-mean?" Hakuei bit down on Seishun's ear, running her tongue over the outside. "Well, we're not there yet. I still need to teach you one of the most important things- how to come." Hakuei slid her hand up to cup the inside of Seishun's thigh, earning a stifled breath.

She began to stroke the hair under Seishun's stomach, feeling her legs twitch and her breath quicken. "Do you like this, Seishun?" Seishun nodded, trying to work her hand out of Hakuei's grip. "Would you like me to teach you the core part of it, past the teasing?" Seishun nodded, her eyes closed tightly. "Mmm. Normally, I'd tease you a bit, but seeing it's your first time…"

Hakuei released one of Seishun's hands, then moved the other right above Seishun's head, nesting in her hair. She used her foot to prop Seishun's legs apart, and slid her hand underneath. "Ready?" she asked, staring down at Seishun. Seishun looked up at Hakuei, swallowed, then nodded. Smiling, Hakuei jammed two fingers between Seishun's legs, burying herself inside up to the knuckle.

Seishun gasped, her muscles tensing at the sudden intrusion. Slowly, she relaxed, adjusting to the feel through the pain. She hissed softly as Hakuei been to move her fingers in and out, slowly but firmly. She let out a small moan as she felt pressure build up in her stomach, Hakuei's fingers working her insides. Her core began to contract, and she found herself panting. "Ahhh, you're close." Hakuei said. Seishun opened her eye, raising an eyebrow. She shut it quickly and moaned as Hakuei added another finger, secretly loving how Seishun thrashed beneath her.

You see, while Hakuei would never admit it, the only place she truly allowed herself to let loose and come undone was in the bedroom. She found that she could be what people described as sadistic, meaning she loved watching the other person thrash around in pain and lose their control. She found that she was having a hard time resisting the urge to hammer into Seishun with her fingers, to bruise her so she couldn't walk tomorrow, to leave a mark on her and make her scream till she couldn't breathe, to make her writhe around and beg for more lessons.

The princess had a _bit_ of a problem.

She took a deep breath, shoving the more… _mature_ thoughts away. Twisting her fingers for a last time, she pushed in and didn't stop. Seishun was squirming, her hand gripping Hakuei's thigh as her legs convulsed. Suddenly, the pressure in her stomach doubled, then broke. Crying out, she felt her muscles clamp down on Hakuei's hand, preventing it from moving as she came. Clenching her fist, Seishun yelled- no, _screamed _the princess's name as her back rose off the bed, nearly throwing Hakuei off.

She began wheezing as she came back down from her high, and Hakuei managed to pull her hand out. Holding it above Seishun's face, she let a few drops drip down unto the girl's head. Seishun cracked her eye open and saw the princess's now dripping hand, and tilted her head. Then her face somehow managed to get redder, and she stammered- "W-Wait, is that m-my...?" she trailed off as she saw the princess's smirk. Her eyes were glued to Hakuei's hand as she slowly began to lick it off her fingers, leaning closer to Seishun's face.

"Mmmm… what an odd taste… odd, yet enticing… and ever-so-slightly addictive as well…" Seishun grunted as Hakuei suddenly grabbed her shoulders, yanking her upright. She hissed softly as Hakuei slowed herself, then gently shifted Seishun back so she was leaning against the wall. She pushed her legs apart and sat between them, pressing up again Seishun. As she began to remove her hair clips, she said, "Now, Seishun, one of the last things you must learn is this. I have a feeling I'll need to take these out, but do try to restrain yourself- I need my hair dry and tidy."

Seishun looked confused, and stiffened when Hakuei placed her hands under Seishun's legs and backed up slightly. Hakuei placed her hands on the inside of Seishun's thighs, and leaned down slightly. Seishun slammed her hands down next to her as Hakuei began licking the inside of her thigh, teasing horribly. She clamped down on the bedsheets and ground her teeth together as Hakuei turned her head, getting farther in.

Hakuei let out a small moan as Seishun's… _juices _dripped down her chin, the flavor already covering her tongue. Seishun, on the other hand, looked like she was about to just explode. The feeling of having a tongue-_down there-_was odd yet extremely pleasuring. Hakuei found herself swallowing most of the liquid, and reminded herself to slow down. Seishun's hands suddenly shot to Hakuei's shoulders as her tongue scraped along the side, and Hakuei raised an eyebrow. Going back over the same spot, she noticed how Seishun's muscles tensed in response.

She moved to that side and stuck there, hearing a gasp from Seishun and feeling hands clamp over her ears. She growled slightly, and the hands instantly moved to the top of her head, followed by a breathless apology. Hakuei pressed harder, feeling Seishun go slack against the headboard as the tension in her stomach broke again. She yelled as she came again, but this time it was softer, and her voice was hoarser. Hakuei increased her licking pace happily as Seishun's juices began to trickle out again, the flavor renewed.

A minute later, Hakuei came up for air, placing her hands on Seishun's hips. "That-tasted-amazing! Kami, I'm going to eat you every single night!" Seishun immediately froze, her blush making it look like all the blood had gone to her head. Turning her head to the side, she mouthed the words _every single night _to herself, hoping the princess didn't notice. She turned back, and was greeted by a sopping wet kiss. Hakuei pushed her legs down and straddled her waist, pushing her head back into the wall.

Seishun grunted as Hakuei brushed her knee across her stomach, rubbing the wound there. She suddenly broke off the kiss, gasping in pain as Hakuei's foot hit her _other _arrow wound. Hakuei immediately stopped, slipping off of her and sitting up. "Are-Are you alright?" she asked, silently cursing herself. "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine milady I just- I just got a little h-headache is all. Do-Do you want to- um, y'know…" she was cut off by hands lowering her back down, laying her on her back.

Hakuei pulled the blanket up to her chest, then tucked her own legs under the blanket next to Seishun. A hand seized her wrist, then slackened slightly. Still, it pulled her down until she was laying exactly how she was earlier that evening, with her head under Seishun's and her arms wrapped around her waist. "I d-don't think I'm _that _badly…injured…" already drifting off to sleep, Seishun didn't catch Hakuei's surprised blush as Seishun wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her on top of her covered form.

Feeling Seishun's chest pressed against her own, Hakuei smiled softy and snuggled closer. She brushed Seishun's hair away from her face, also wiping away a bit of the sweat on her brow. _Shoot… I really did end up overworking her… still, it was worth it… I wonder what I should do to my guard tomorrow… _Grinning like the devil, Hakuei closed her eyes and began drifting towards sleep.

Both girls had several dreams that night- although neither would care to confess the contents to the other.

**Ta-da! I really like this story, just all the possibilities and the characters and the fact that IT'S CRACK SO I HAVE FREE RANGE! Eh heh heh… ya, sorry 'bout that, I'm kinda… bored and frustrated this week. Anyways, if there is a next chapter, it'll either be- 1. Seishun using what she learned in Hakuei's "lessons", 2. Hakuei "teaching" Seishun some more, or 3. Some of the things I don't know the official name of where you have one word and little ****drabbles underneath related to that word. Those. YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I MEAN! KAMI WRITING IS HARD! Anyways, hope ya liked, and plz review!**


	6. Fever

**Heyo! Back again. So last time, I said I'd do one of three choices, so… doing one of them now! I'm pretty sure it's number… 2…? Wait, lemme check… Ah! I'm wrong, it's #1! Seishun is repaying Hakuei for her "lessons". Yeah… mneh heh heh… anyways- CRACK pairing, yuri(girlxgirl if ya didn't know), smex and adult stuff here, NO UNDER 18s PLZ. So yeah, this chapter is Hakuei being stressed during a tax season, and then Seishun finds that she has a fever, so she works to break it the old fashion way- heating her up a lot.**

Sighing, Hakuei signed the last of the papers and slid it into the stack. She leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes. The candle by her desk had burned out, so she had been forced to do the last three papers in darkness. Turning in her chair, Hakuei went to stand, but stumbled over the chair leg. Gasping, she stretched her arms out to catch herself, but she never hit the floor. Soft hand were wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling.

"Y-Your highness, are you alright? Highness?" Hakuei turned, recognizing Seishun's voice. Something was wrong, though. Her vision was fuzzy, and she saw the world tilt on it's side.

When Hakuei awoke, she found that she was lying facedown on her bed, her head propped up at the neck so she could breathe. Soft hands rubbed down her back, and Hakuei realized she was practically naked. Straining to sit up, she saw her robe lying on the floor next to a pale blue one- Seishun's. Smiling to herself, she snuggled down into the pillow, making herself comfortable. "You sure you can do this with your injuries?" Hakuei muttered, feeling hands press into her back again, kneading the tense muscles. "I'm sure, princess. And, also, I was thinking… for your fever, maybe it would be better if instead of c-cooling you down… well, um… I believe it was recommended that you a-actually- er, _heat up_ instead. So maybe, after t-this massage, you would-u-um-want to…" she trailed off as Hakuei turned around to stare at her, making her blush and stutter a bit.

"Seishun, are you…? Never mind. Just-come here." Nervous, Seishun slid into the bed, closer to the princess. Moments after her legs slid under the covers, Hakuei grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. Seishun wheezed slightly as the princess jumped on top of her, coming nose-to-nose with the flushed guard. As the heat rose through her core to her face, Hakuei leaned down and pressed Seishun into a kiss. Feeling Seishun's heart speed up, she ran her tongue over the edge of Seishun's lips. She squeaked into Seishun's mouth as hands grabbed her side and her thigh, gently anchoring her.

She found herself moaning as Seishun began to slide her hands up and down, heating the stiff skin. She stopped when she got too high, and pulled back from the kiss. "Princess, you-we shouldn't-you need to lie down and rest-" she was cut off by Hakuei's growl, and yelped when fingernails dug into her arm. "I am NOT going to rest here quietly. I'm -_you _are to-to stay here tonight and-and use the lessons I taught you to-to-to make sure I don't freeze!" Seishun's face went blank for a moment, then the blush returned. "W-What?! Y-You don't m-mean-but I c-couldn't-Lady Hakuei, I can't do that to you!"

Seishun froze as Hakuei bore down on her with the aura of a devil flickering around. "I taught you how. Now do it." Her voice was calm and low, if somewhat shaky. Knowing that this was an order she couldn't say no to(not that she wanted to say no _that _badly), Seishun muttered a soft "Yes ma'am." and began to sit up. Pulling Hakuei back with her, she leaned against the wall and placed the princess on her lap. She turned her so she was was facing Hakuei's side, her head pressed up against her chest. Seishun reached behind her and pulled the blanket over both of them, wrapping her arms around the princess.

She placed a kiss on the princess's temple, and began working her way down the side of her face. She reached her jaw and earned a moan, which encouraged her. Shifting the blanket off a bit, she kissed down the side of her neck and to her shoulder, gently nuzzling some hair out of the way. She pulled her head back slightly, and brought her lips up to Hakuei's ear. "U-Um-Princess, would it b-be alright if I-if I- well…" she trailed off, unable to voice her desire. "Shut up and _do it, _Seishun. While you're at it, just loose a good part of your control too."

Seishun blinked rapidly, surprised at the annoyed blush in Hakuei's cheeks. Dismissing the thought from her mind, she nosed the blanket aside more and ran her finger over Hakuei's neck. Rubbing her finger gently over where her shoulder(kinda)met the back of her neck, she turned Hakuei to face her. Placing her head over Hakuei's shoulder, she scraped her teeth over the spot like Hakuei had done. She felt small shivers run up her spine at the gasp that escaped from Hakuei, and felt an odd twinge in her chest and stomach. Ignoring that, she took a deep breath and positioned her teeth. Hoping she wasn't losing her mind, Seishun bit down gently.

Hakuei moaned loudly and slumped forward, resting her head on Seishun's shoulder. Seishun felt her trembling and increased the pressure, making her moan again. "W-Who would've th-thought you'd be s-so good at th-this." Hakuei managed to say, grinning wryly. She gasped, choking on her breath as Seishun bit down still harder, mixing in more pain with the pleasure. Hakuei's hand gripped the blanket like a vice, trying not to give away the sudden pleasure. Seishun swiped her tongue around her mouth, leaving a wet spot on Hakuei's neck. Knowing she had to stop before she drew blood, Seishun slowly unclamped her jaw, pulling her mouth off Hakuei's neck. She wiped away the drool and took a deep breath, trying to wrestle her heartbeat down again.

She placed one hand on Hakuei's lower back, and used the other to turn her head. Seeing the princess's panting face made something twitch in Seishun's stomach again- although this time it was stronger, almost painful. Suppressing the unknown urge, Seishun placed her mouth next to Hakuei's ear, breathing heavily on it before she spoke. "H-How was th-that?" She turned Hakuei around again, leaning her back against her front. Wrapping her arms around Hakuei's chest, she pressed her head into her back.

Hakuei shifted back, settling herself into Seishun's lap. Seishun wrapped her hands around her tighter, reaching up to tug at Hakuei's hair. She managed to pull it out of it's tidy set, combing it out so it fell over Hakuei's shoulders. Hakuei placed her hands on Seishun's legs, leaning her head back onto her guard's collarbone. Seishun pressed her nose into the side of Hakuei's cheek, closing her eyes. "What-What do you want me t-to do now?" she asked breathlessly. Hakuei turned to look at Seishun, searching her eyes. "What do _you _want to do?" Hakuei asked, biting her lip.

Seishun looked down at her leg, avoid the princess's gaze. She muttered something under her breath, her blush becoming more pronounced. Hakuei raised an eyebrow and Seishun cleared her throat, looking to her right. "Well… I-I wanted to repay you for the lessons, and-and I also w-wanted to-to m-make you…" she trailed off, becoming more and more flustered. Hakuei bit back a laugh, and wriggled out of Seishun's grasp. Turning to face her again, she crossed her legs and began removing the last of the bandages covering herself.

Seishun watched intently as Hakuei threw the bandages off the side of the bed, now completely naked. She shivered and threw the blanket back over Hakuei, crawling next to her. "You r-really should be careful, Highness, you're going t-to make that fever w-worse…" She adjusted the blanket so it was over her own back as she crouched over Hakuei. She just stared for a moment as Hakuei gazed up at her, clearly waiting. Managing to tear herself away from Hakuei's enticing eyes, Seishun took her ear in her teeth and tugged slightly. Getting no reaction, she huffed and kissed her cheek.

Trailing down, she planted more kisses, paying special attention to Hakuei's collarbone. She got a low moan, something she decided meant she should continue. She hadn't realized exactly where she was headed until she was at Hakuei's stomach, having accidentally skipped over her breasts. Seishun stopped and made to climb back up, but her head was forced down onto Hakuei's solar plexus by a shivering hand. Taking the hint, Seishun ran her fingers up Hakuei's legs, stopping around mid-thigh. The small groans she got were making her eye twitch, and she could feel that odd feeling bouncing around her ribcage, telling her to-to do something crazy.

Seishun shook her head, dismissing the thoughts, and slid her fingers farther up. Feeling the radiating heat double and feeling some hair, she slowed, tracing a circle. A hiss came from above and Hakuei sat up, pulling Seishun up by the hair. "Stop. Stop being in control of yourself. I can _feel _your lust from here, why don't you just act on it?" Hakuei growled. Seishun opened and closed her mouth as Hakuei grabbed her hand, shifting back slightly. "I'm asking why you don't just do this!" Hakuei said as she shoved Seishun's hand against the apex of her legs.

Seishun shuddered and moaned with the princess at the feeling of warmth, absentmindedly licking her lips. She gathered her legs under herself and pushed the princess down with her free hand, never looking away from Hakuei's face. "I remember what I wanted to do to you now. I… I wanted to make you scream. Scream- Scream _my _name, not just random noise. I want- I want to help you, pleasure, I almost want to- to-" Seishun whined in frustration and pressed Hakuei down into a kiss, pinning her to the bed. Seishun moved her fingers until they were slowly pushing into Hakuei's wetness, her thumb spreading her lips apart.

Hakuei broke the kiss and gasped loudly when Seishun increased the pressure, sliding up to her second knuckle. She bit back a scream as Seishun moved her fingers up and down, stretching her. She found herself fisting Seishun's hair, which had somehow come out of its ponytail. She panted as Seishun licked down her jaw to her collarbone, settling at her breast. Without even a glance up to Hakuei's face, Seishun licked over her breast, covering it with saliva. Hakuei moaned, overwhelmed by all the sudden sensual things.

Seishun pulled her fingers back, then curled them slightly before pulling mostly out. Hakuei whined at the loss, then yelped in surprise as Seishun straddled her stomach, an intense look on her face. "Se-Seishun?" Hakuei asked, feeling slightly wary of the sudden change in attitude. Seishun ignored her, leaning forwards and placing her free hand in Hakuei's hair, elbow resting on her shoulder. As she raked her fingers through her hair, Seishun bit down on Hakuei's neck again, right above the last mark. Hakuei moaned as she pulled off and bit down again, licking the spot before she pulled off each time.

A minute later, Seishun finally pulled back and admired her work- Hakuei's neck was covered with teeth marks and spit, her breathing erratic. She raised her hand and grabbed the front of Seishun's robe, arching her back. "Seishun~ stop t-teasing-" she grunted a bit when Seishun grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head, bearing down on her with an expression that could be described as feral. She bent her head down and Hakuei suddenly found herself biting back another moan as Seishun sucked on her breast. Her tongue ran over the nipple, sending small pulses through Hakuei's body.

Hakuei cried out as Seishun bit down slightly, surprising her. As Seishun pulled her mouth off, she shifted forwards, pulling her hand up slightly. Hakuei moaned again as Seishun slowly slid a finger back in, still only going to the second knuckle. She pulled that in and out, building up a fast rhythm with little pressure. Hakuei felt the coil in her stomach tighten more, knowing she was close. She tried to tell Seishun, but couldn't form the words. Especially after Seishun pulled out, tightened her grip on Hakuei's arm, and shoved her finger in up to the last knuckle.

Hakuei cried out, feeling her hips rise off the bed. Her high was right around the corner, she knew it, but- Seishun wasn't moving. Her finger wasn't moving, wasn't pressing, was just… there. Hakuei whined and thrashed, resisting the urge to beg Seishun to start again- she knew that would embarrass both of them. "L-Lady Hakuei, I-I'm sorry..." Hakuei's eyes shot open, looking up at Seishun's face. She was about to open her mouth when she felt Seishun's finger tense, and suddenly she was screaming. She could tell she had half-formed Seishun's name, but it was so high-pitched and feral she could barely tell that she was the one screaming.

She collapsed into pants and moans, her legs and torso shaking violently as her orgasm hit. She felt searing heat and indescribable pleasure, along with a feeling of relief. Seishun was also panting, digging her fingernails into Hakuei's arm. Hakuei gasped as she felt more of her orgasm waves break, the pain hazy through the pleasure. She threw her head back, taking heaving breaths and trying to calm herself. She grunted as she felt Seishun's finger slide out of her, only caring slightly through the confusion.

She froze as she felt Seishun shift backwards, sitting between her knees. Her arm was released while hands pressed her shaking hips down, anchoring them both. Hakuei tried to arch her back again as a tongue bold scraped along the outside of her entrance, tasting some of the juice that was practically gushing out. As it probed in again, Hakuei couldn't hold back the gasp- she was still sensitive after that tough orgasm. Seishun noticed and licked harder, drawing out lower moans.

Within seconds, she was flat on her stomach, gripping the princess's thighs in either hand as she dug her head in. Hakuei's hands were tangled in her hair again, fisting and pulling on it as she shrieked and moaned, sometimes managing to choke out part of Seishun's name. Seishun pressed her hips down, hoping she left bruises for the princess to scold her on later. She made sure to get all the juice in there, exploring as far as her tongue could reach. She licked every inch of Hakuei's inner walls, loving the taste and the _feel- K_ami it was warm and tasty. Seishun moaned as she pulled her tongue out, finally tired.

Shaking her head, Seishun took a deep breath and shifted her arms so she was pinning Hakuei down with one, her elbow near her stomach. She reached that hand towards her mouth, and made sure to lick off the last of Hakuei's juices before the drops fell. Pushing Hakuei's leg aside, she flexed the fingers on her other hand. Sticking two out, she poked the side of Hakuei's leg to get her attention. Realizing what Seishun was about to do, Hakuei began to stammer, "W-Wait, Seishun, I c-can't- I'm still recovering, you c-can't-" her objections were squashed when Seishun rammed her fingers in anyways, drawing out a soft wail.

Going harder this time, Seishun began to build up a rhythm, noting how Hakuei's hips were thrashing- no, _bucking_ towards her fingers. She made sure to twist and curl them, loving the gasps she got from her princess. Not the princess. _Her _princess. "Lady Hakuei, I- tonight, just for tonight- you… you are-are _mine, _your _my _princess." Seishun growled all this in a low tone, staring at Hakuei's face with iron in her gaze. Hakuei's eyes were clamped shut in ecstasy, but she could feel the gaze on her face. Seishun pressed forwards with her fingers, jerking them up and down. Wailing again, Hakuei's arms left Seishun's hair and grabbed the bedsheets, pulling them taunt.

She was practically crying, letting out animalistic sounds that were driving Seishun crazy. Seishun was discovering something- something besides the places hidden under Hakuei's kimono. She was discovering her inner animal and her sadistic side, which was hidden deep within. She found herself happy that she was literally screwing the princess, both of them panting and hot, with her being in control. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to sit here forever, have her ram her fingers up inside Hakuei's wetness until she went past her knuckles, until Hakuei was so badly bruised she didn't want to walk, until she had come so many times that she could't stay awake, until she had screamed Seishun's named over and over, until Seishun got tired of eating Hakuei out, until Hakuei lost her voice from shrieking.

Seishun had a problem- she was, at times, a horrible sadist. And Hakuei _loved _it.

Hakuei bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, suddenly noticing the huge tension in her stomach. Seishun was using three fingers now, and was rocking her body up and down with the force of her thrusts. Hakuei's mouth was open, no sound coming out anymore. Seishun planted her hand on the bed and pushed one last time, sending Hakuei back almost to the headboard. Hakuei screamed, not managing to form even a syllable of Seishun's name as she came. She was crying slightly, screaming her head off in a high, ear-peircing tone.

She could feel her thighs crushing Seishun's hand in between her legs, could feel the fingers still dug into her insides, fingertips pressed well into her g-spot. Unable to keep herself from thrashing, she felt the liquid flow around Seishun's hand, the heat flowing in waves. The coil in her stomach was gone, all the tension flowing out. Letting her scream go, Hakuei gasped for breath, feeling like she was drowning. Her chest heaved and her muscles all went slack, exhausted past the point of anything she'd ever known before.

Panting, Seishun managed to crawl up to Hakuei's head, her arms shaking terribly. "I-*_pant_*-knew I c-could make y-you sc-scream my n-name, L-Lady Hakuei…" Seishun fell forwards, half-catching herself before she crushed the princess. She lowered herself down slowly, making sure to pull the blanket up. She wrapped her legs around Hakuei's waist, pulling the dozing princess into a hug. She managed to shift her head back, looking up at Hakuei's sweat-coated face.

Seishun drifted off to sleep, staring wondrously at her master's peaceful face. _That's right… she __many fire me after this… or kill me… _Seishun thought drowsily before sleep claimed her. Either way- it would've been worth it.

**Oh man, that took time to write. I loved making this chapter, considering doing just ONE more chapter after this, not promising anything, just an idea. Plz review if you want it or if ya liked this chapter. Peace out!**


	7. Revenge

**Hello everybody! I have decided something- unless I get some people asking otherwise, this shall be my last chapter for this story. I've loved writing it, really, but I have school and other stories(just discovered FictionPress) to work on, so… I'll just fantasize to myself quietly. Seriously, I just dreamed up this chapter during my Geometry test. I was daydreaming and my teacher came over and picked up my test because she thought I had finished and was taking a nap. I was NOT done. Anyways, don't read if you're under 17, yuri (girlxgirl), if you don't like that plz don't read, crack pairing with a gender swapped character, KAMI JUST READ IT ALREADY. Plz PM and review if ya like/have requests. PS- in my edition, Seishun is like 3 inches taller than Hakuei, even though she's 19 and Hakuei is like 28(ages at ****beginning of series).**

Seishun choked, falling back against the pillow. She groaned in pain as Hakuei wrenched her fingers out, spilling liquid all over the bed. Hakuei began slowly licking her fingers off, leaning towards Seishun's anguished face. Hands bound above her head, gag in mouth and with the princess straddling her naked form, Seishun wondered for the fourth time that night what she did to deserve this.

She knew, of course, but there was no way she'd admit it to herself(she's thinking of ch.6).

Hakuei reached down and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her out of her daze. "Seishun, I asked if you wanted me to do that again. Or where the first three times enough? Are you feeling tired?" Seishun's eyes widened and she bit down on her gag as Hakuei shoved her knee in between Seishun's legs, shoving up against her. Hakuei placed her arms on either side of Seishun's hips and pressed harder, drawing out a pained grunt as she pressed her back against the headboard.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to be tired yet, remember? I still have to pay you back for all of _these." _Lifting the edge of her kimono, Hakuei displayed the bruises Seishun had left on her hips last night. They were dark purple, and lined up with each of Seishun's fingers perfectly. Seishun(anime sweat drop on head) began to regret leaving those marks, as well as everything ELSE she did that night. Hakuei dropped the edge of her kimono, shifting further up Seishun's stomach.

She reached forward and grabbed the thin chain- the chain connected to the leather collar that was wrapped tightly around Seishun's neck. Yanking it upwards, she leaned towards Seishun's neck, licking up it slowly. Pulling it to the side, she turned, giggling as Seishun's hair fell over her head. Her hairband had been one of the first things to go, quickly followed by her kimono. Blowing some of it aside, she bit down quickly, feeling the vibration as Seishun let out a muffled cry.

Swiping her tongue along the side of Seishun's neck, she increased the pressure, feeling a quickening in her prey's pulse. Excited by the tiny reaction, she pressed down until Seishun was thrashing and she could taste blood. Pulling her jaw off, she licked the blood off her lips and teeth, looking down at the rest of Seishun's neck. Catching the hungry look, Seishun tried to shrink back slightly, only to be jerked back upwards, hissing as her arms were pulled awkwardly.

Hakuei coiled the chain in her hand, making sure Seishun's couldn't escape; And then she struck. Biting down hard, Hakuei began to break through skin again, stopping once she tasted blood. Pulling back and swiping her tongue over her teeth quickly, she started making a line, going from Seishun's collarbone to her jaw. Following each bite, Seishun let out a small moan, getting softer and higher every time. By the time she was done, Seishun's eyes were shut tight, she was sweating, her breathing was erratic, and her left neck/collarbone area was covered in blood.

Hakuei licked her lips, bending over to Seishun's ear. "Would you like me to help you get the blood off?" she said in a low tone Seishun had never heard. For the first time ever, she was absolutely _terrified _of the princess. Oh, she had been scared before- when she was first found, when Hakuei got mad at her, last night when she made Seishun lose control. But this- this was pure, animalistic fear, striking down at her earliest instincts. Looking up into Hakuei's lust-dominated eyes, Seishun trembled slightly.

Not sure how to answer, she simply stared upwards until Hakuei leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "Well? I have to do _something_, and I'm trying not to just dig my nails into your shoulder and bleed you half to death." She leaned back over Seishun, pressing her forehead against the younger girl's and bearing down on her. "I _said _I would punish you, and you can bet your life I will. I'm going to make you _scream,_ Seishun. You're going to come and scream my name, then beg me for your next release. I'm going to bruise and abuse you, and you shall love it. You're going to thrash until the ropes and the collar leave bloody imprints, you're going to wake up feeling like you've lost six sparring matches in a row, and wonder why you can't feel your legs, and why you've bitten your lip so hard. You are going to be my amusement, my servant, my property and love forever, you little perv-_you will be MINE tonight." _

Hakuei hissed the last part, making Seishun's hair stand up on end. Never in a million years could she possibly imagine that Lady Hakuei, the smart, powerful, dignified warrior princess, her respected mentor, idol, and love all rolled into one, could _ever _be this- this _dirty. _

Seishun was terrified out of her mind, but also adoring every minute of it.

Hakuei didn't give her any time to think, but immediately slid two fingers back up into her. Seishun moaned as she started thrusting harder, tugging on her collar. Hakuei leaned forwards and began licking off some of the blood that had pooled under her neck. Seishun tilted her head up, feeling tension wracking her body as all the stimulation built up. She moaned as Hakuei's fingers kept ramming her, going ever harder. As Hakuei trailed her tongue upwards, apparently having a taste for blood, Seishun suddenly convulsed, bucking towards her fingers.

Hakuei immediately yanked her fingers out, drawing a whimper from Seishun. "I said I had to punish you, didn't I? Would you like that, Seishun?" She traced her soaked fingers upwards until she reached Seishun's gag, pulling it out of her mouth. "I guess I'll say it again. Would you like me to punish you, Seishun? I mean, after all, you _are _mine, aren't you?" Seishun gasped for air as Hakuei tightened her grip on the collar chain, making it slightly hard to breathe. "Come now, Seishun, you know the answer. Your love is lying here, patiently awaiting your answer of "Yes, my lady. Of course, I am fully yours.""

Hakuei grinned as Seishun shuddered, feeling the princess trail her hand back down to her legs. Hakuei leaned forwards, placing her hand with the chain on Seishun's cheek. She kissed her softly, slipping her tongue along Seishun's lip. Seishun relaxed slightly, turning into the kiss. She stiffened slightly as Hakuei's tongue invaded her mouth, running over her teeth and sending shivers down her spine. Seishun pulled at the ropes binding her hands, her shoulders sore from the odd position.

Hakuei took notice, and pulled back from the kiss. "I have an idea. If you move, I'll kill you, okay?" Seishun completely froze, silently vowing not to move. Hakuei untied Seishun's arms, bringing the right one down so she was propped up on that elbow. She tied the left arm back up, this time tighter. Hakuei turned back to Seishun, tracing a small circle near her entrance. Seishun opened her mouth, but clamped it shut, biting on her lip as Hakuei surprised her by pushing her fingers in again. As Seishun fell back, moaning, Hakuei slid her legs on either side of Seishun's stomach, straddling her.

She placed one of her elbows on Seishun's shoulder, while the other hand pumped in and out, adding a third finger. She leaned close to Seishun's ear, feeling her muscles convulse again as she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped for breath. Sweat was running down her face and sides, mixing with some of the blood. Licking the side of Seishun's ear to get her attention, Hakuei tugged at it before speaking. "So? What are you to me? I already know what you are normally, but right now, you're something else. Can you tell me what that is?" Seishun arched her back, letting out a low wail as Hakuei curled all four of her fingers, digging into her wall.

As Hakuei stopped pumping her fingers, Seishun drew in her breath, panting out her answer. "Y-Yours. As l-long as you w-want, I-I'm yours. Your s-servant, y-your help, anything you w-w-want me t-to be. I will always b-be, until I d-die. P-Please Lady H-Hakuei, let me st-st-stay." she fell back, gasping as she used up most of her breath. Hakuei leaned down and kissed her, clenching her fingers again. Pulling back for an instant, she hissed "Good. Now, I have to finish punishing you." Before Seishun could even fully process what Hakuei said, her muscles tightened around her hand as Hakuei rammed her fingers back in.

Throwing her head back to groan loudly, Seishun grabbed the hand holding her collar, trying to pull it off. She gave up trying as Hakuei kept pushing harder, drawing out louder moans. Seishun's legs were pulling up, coiling with the huge tension building up in her stomach. Hakuei was practically punching Seishun, most of her hand clamped in her inner walls as they twitched. Seishun's moans suddenly turned into screams as Hakuei curled her fingers so tightly that she scratched her walls and left soon-to-be scars on the _inside _of Seishun. Seishun screamed again as this triggered her orgasm, feeling the first of the waves hit her. Hakuei felt her hand practically drown in the mass of liquid, finding herself drooling. Seishun's stomach also seemed wet, and Hakuei realized it was not only covered in blood and sweat, but Hakuei's own juice.

She completely forgot this as her hand was squeezed harder, Seishun's back lifting off the bed as she wailed, pulling at the rope so hard the headboard creaked. Panting, she felt her lip start to bleed as she bit down harder, another wave breaking. Shuddering, Seishun found that her muscles were either locked up or so slack she couldn't move them, meaning she was stuck either way. She managed to suck in some air, chest heaving as she gasped and choked. Hakuei unclenched her fingers, feeling a small pang of guilt about injuring Seishun's inside. She twisted her hand slightly, trying to pull it out, but found that all she did was send Seishun into a gasping frenzy.

Feeling stuck, Hakuei realized that Seishun would be too sensitive to eat right now anyways, so she would have to wait until she was on the very last bit of her orgasm. She busied herself in kissing Seishun, feeling as if she at least owed her that. Pulling on the(numb) hand that was holding the collar, she pressed Seishun's head against her mouth harder, knowing she bruised her lips. Practically eating her bottom lip, Hakuei ran her tongue along the bottom of Seishun's teeth. Seishun's hand was back on her collar, trying to work under it.

Hakuei flicked her hand aside, then pulled back. She placed her forehead against Seishun's and began muttering a low apology. Seishun gave her a confused look, which was replaced by a tense one just a second later, when Hakuei managed to wrench her fingers free. Seishun moaned loudly, shuddering, and opened her mouth to protest. She found that she couldn't speak, however, as Hakuei's rather soaked fingers were stuck in her mouth. Blinking, Seishun looked up at Hakuei in confusion, who was unwinding the collar chain from her hand.

"This is the _fun _part, Seishun." Seishun shivered and watched as Hakuei pushed her hair back, sliding off to Seishun's side. With her fingers still in Seishun's mouth, she worked her way down until she was seated between Seishun's legs, pressing her knees apart. She used her hand to grab Seishun's _mouth_(yes, Hakuei is being straight-up mean here) and pull her into a sitting position, resting against the headboard. When she was sitting mostly upwards, Hakuei pinned her head back with the fingers that were STILL in her mouth, then pinned her thigh down.

Not even waiting for a reaction, Hakuei dove straight in, licking along the outside of Seishun's lips. She pressed her nose in, biting back a grin as Seishun's hips quivered. She felt her hand tremor as Seishun moaned around it, her body leaning forwards. Pressing Seishun's head back again, Hakuei clamped her teeth over one of Seishun's lips, making her breath hitch. Grinding it between her teeth, Hakuei slowly ran her tongue along the reddening flesh.

She opened her mouth and attacked again, this time probing her tongue in deep. Seishun whined against her fingers, hand reaching up to claw weakly at Hakuei's arm. She squeezed the arm like a vice as Hakuei twisted her tongue, savoring the flavor. Hakuei pulled her tongue out and began licking again, going over the outside and inside. Seishun let out a long breath, slowly sinking back down. Hakuei noticed, and bit down on the nerve near the top of Seishun's lips. Seishun's scream was barely muffled by Hakuei's fingers as her hips pressed forwards and her head tilted back.

Releasing the nerve, Hakuei sat up and pulled her fingers out of Seishun's mouth. Wiping them on her sleeve, she leaned forwards, pressing up against Seishun's chest. Hakuei stretched up and caught her mouth in a kiss, which Seishun tried to sloppily return. Placing her hands on Seishun's hips, Hakuei began running her hands around the younger girl's waist, earning a low moan. After teasing Seishun's tongue for a minute, Hakuei pulled back and immediately latched onto her chest, drawing out a gasp. As Hakuei began sucking, Seishun found herself being shoved to the side and pulled back, changing positions.

When they were done, Seishun found herself straddling the princess, who was still licking her chest. Seishun shuddered as Hakuei's tongue teased her nipple, then suddenly pulled away. Whining, Seishun looked down at Hakuei in a pout, getting nothing but a sneaky grin. "One last thing left, Seishun. It's what I couldn't quite teach you the first time- you weren't quite ready. But now…" Seishun shivered as Hakuei began kissing up her neck, bringing her knees up together behind Seishun's back.

Spreading her legs slightly, she let her right hand crawl around and up to Seishun's lower thigh, stroking the skin. Seishun shivered, leaning back against Hakuei's legs as the hand inched further upwards. "L-L-Lady H-Hakuei, p-please, n-n-no m-more, I c-can't t-t-take any m-more…" Seishun panted, feeling Hakuei's hand starting to play with her outer lips. Hakuei just grinned, an expression Seishun was beginning to dread. "Seishun, I would recommend you bite down on my neck right about now. I believe it will serve to spare both our eardrums."

Feeling nervous anticipation and weariness, Seishun complied, leaning against Hakuei's front and placing her teeth on her shoulder. "Good…" Hakuei said, pulling her hand down. Taking a deep breath, Hakuei rammed her right hand up into Seishun as hard as she could. She grunted as Seishun bit down on her shoulder, shrieking as her muscles tensed up. Stretching her fingers out a bit, Hakuei pushed upwards, drawing out a high moan.

Seishun tugged her still-tied-up arm, trying to loosen it. Hakuei placed her left hand on Seishun's hip and pressed down, bringing Seishun's attention back to her hand. Seishun's hips suddenly jerked downwards against her will and she screamed into Hakuei's shoulder as she settled over her hand. Hakuei grinned, her whole hand-all the way to the wrist- now stuck up inside of Seishun. She slowly curled her fingers, feeling Seishun's muscles tensing around her hand cautiously. Seishun herself was breathing heavily, teeth clamped down on Hakuei's shoulder, trying to keep herself from digging her fingernails into Hakuei's hip.

Managing to free up some space, Hakuei began twisting and using her fingers, drawing out moans and shivers from her guard. Suddenly, Seishun's hips moved, pressing down on Hakuei's hand. They both groaned as her hand hit Seishun's g-spot, fingernails leaving shallow marks. Hakuei wormed her way back up to the spot and pressed two fingers up against it, shivering as she felt Seishun practically convulse at the touch. Leaning her head over to Seishun's ear, Hakuei whispered "What's wrong? I t-thought you wanted to learn."

Whimpering, Seishun took her teeth out of Hakuei's shoulder, pulling back slightly to face her. "N-No, I d-do Lady H-Hakuei, but th-this kind of l-learning is p-p-painful. I ap-appreciate the l-lessons, b-b-but-" Seishun cut herself off with a moan as Hakuei dug her fingernails into her wall. "For the love of Kami, we could not _be _any closer! Literally, I am about to put my hand in your stomach! So drop. The formal. Titie." Hakuei growled. She punctuated the request with a squeeze to the hip and a twist of the fingers, making Seishun see stars.

As she leaned forwards and pressed her head against Hakuei's shoulder, Seishun slowly shook her head. "I c-can't d-do that…" she whimpered, trying to draw in air. Hakuei sighed and dug all of her fingernails into Seishun's g-spot, nearly snapping the coil in her stomach clean in half. Seishun screamed until she ran out of air, a high sound that was pretty animalistic. Her hips pressed forwards as she came, holding Hakuei's hand like a vice. More liquid began seeping out, running down Hakuei's arm. Seishun drew in a breath and moaned, her vision growing dark around the edges. She felt Hakuei pulling her fingers back slightly, keeping her hand inside. While her fingers remained clenched together, she was slowly rocking her hand back and forth, stretching Seishun's walls even more.

Groaning, Seishun felt her hips relax as the last of her orgasm passed, and her eyesight blurred slightly. She was leaning against Hakuei's front, head over her shoulder as Hakuei rocked her lower body forwards and back with her hand. She moaned as Hakuei began rolling it up and down, moving her hips with it. "P-Please, Princ-cess, I c-c-can't f-feel my l-legs anymore… we sh-sh-should st-stop, m-milady." Seishun groaned into Hakuei's ear, pleading with her. She choked and gasped as Hakuei _hmpf_-ed and jerked her hand halfway out. Seishun let out a low moan as Hakuei pulled her hand out slowly, inch by inch.

When it was finally all the way out, Seishun let out a sigh of relief, turning her head towards the crook of Hakuei's neck. Feeling Hakuei shift forwards and then lie down, Seishun managed to raise her head up slightly. Hakuei was lying down underneath her, placing Seishun's drowsy head under her neck. She wrapped one arm around Seishun's waist, pinning her down, and brought the other up to her face. Seishun sighed contently and slid her legs down so she was straddling Hakuei's waist, laying her free arm by Hakuei's side.

Hearing an odd noise, she opened her eyes to see Hakuei licking her dripping fingers off, making sure none spilled. After she had gotten most of it off, she threaded her hand into Seishun's hair, pressing her head down. "Rest now, Sei. I'm still hungry, so I'll probably have to eat you in the morning." Hakuei smiled to herself as she heard Seishun whine, muscles going slack as she passed out.

**The end. Really. Probably. I freakin ADORE this pairing, know my cuz does too, but… this is the story with the least views and stuff, and people want me to update other things, so… argh. Wadda I do? Signing off(most likely), Artemis Tano.**


	8. Conclusion

**Okay. I know I said I wouldn't but god I LOVE these characters. I know it's crack, but my brain manipulated the situation a bit, so… now I love it! This is the conclusion chapter, takes place about 3 months after my last chapter. Hope you enjoy, no 17-unders, not a lot of smex but still not appropriate for young teens. More romance-y here.**

Seishun sighed contently, adjusting the blanket over Hakuei's back. Yesterday had been the princess's 24th birthday, and Seishun had given Hakuei quite a generous amount of time with her present last night. Lifting Hakuei's head up with her finger, Seisun kissed her forehead, waking her gently. Hakuei blinked lazily, her eyes glazed over. She stretched her arms, wrapping her legs around Seishun's waist again as she pulled herself higher up. "G-Good morning, Lady Hakuei." Hakuei gave Seishun a kiss on the cheek, then pulled back, cupping her face. "How many times must I ask you to call me by my name when we're in bed?" Seishun blushed as Hakuei raised an eyebrow mockingly. "I'm s-sorry, H-Ha-Hakuei." she said nervously.**(to be clear, Hakuei is lying on top of Seishun)**

Smiling, Hakuei pulled her head in for a kiss, forcing Seishun's mouth open. Hakuei pressed harder when she felt Seishun's arms slide around her back, locking her in place. Hakuei lowered one of her hands to Seishun's shoulder, brushing her hair aside. Tracing small patterns on her skin, Hakuei trailed her fingers around Seishun's collarbone as her tongue invaded her guard's mouth. Seishun moaned softly as Hakuei brought her hand up and dug her fingers into Seishun's hair, twisting it in her grip. Pulling back, Hakuei leaned her head back, taking a deep breath.

Hakuei moaned slightly when Seishun began kissing her throat, trailing down the side towards her shoulder. "How bold of you," Hakuei murmured, her eyes shut. Flustered, Seishun tried to pull back, only to be shoved into Hakuei's chest by the hand gripping her hair. "This you reminds me of how you are in battle." Hakuei said, straddling Seishun's legs again. Smiling softly, Seishun continued, feeling Hakuei's spare hand tighten on her thigh. When Seishun arched back up towards Hakuei's neck, she found herself stuck, Hakuei's hand pinning her down. Leaning down, Hakuei grinning evilly before leaning towards Seishun's ear. "I think we both know who wins the battle here."

Shivering at lusty words, Seishun nodded slightly as Hakuei pulled her closer, licking up her neck. Ever the teaser, Hakuei pulled back briefly one last time, saying "I do hope you haven't forgotten, Seishun-_I still own you._" And with that, she attacked again.

**Okay! Really the finale! I promise! I like this pairing, but I can't continue it any longer. Sorry. Hope to be updating my other stories soon, will try but…y'know…school. Bye!**


End file.
